


I Still Love You

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Detective Sergeant Sirius Black, Don't Like Don't Read, James Potter is an arsehole, Lily Evans Potter is an arsehole, Multi, This is a bit twisted, Tom Riddle is Harry's birth Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry Potter is happily working in an office and is about to marry his boss but then a piece of paper changes everything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	1. And it’s not like you don’t already call me Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry's Fucking Non-existent Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240811) by [aroundloafofbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/pseuds/aroundloafofbread). 



> Seriously go read Harry's Fucking Non-existent Boyfriend it's amazing and I just had to do some sort of office AU Tomarry after reading it. - Daylight
> 
> P.S. this story's official songs are Us by Clara Mae, End of Time by Alan Walker and Aurora by K-391 and RØRY

Harry walks into his father’s study, carrying a bucket full of cleaning supplies. He and his mother are cleaning the house. Not the way that Harry envisioned the afternoon before his wedding day to be but oh well. This is what happens when you keep your relationship secret from your parents. They don’t even know that Harry’s gay. They wouldn’t mind but the fact that he’s with his boss who happens to be old enough to be Harry’s father they would mind about. Harry has been eighteen for exactly a week now and he’s been loving being an adult so far. He can drink, get married, get body piercings and yeah that’s about it. He earns ten times as much as people his age, working as the personal assistant of the boss of an international publishing house whilst also attending his final year at Hogwarts high. Although no one there - except Draco Malfoy, Harry’s cousin - knows that Harry works at Riddle inc. Draco and his father - Lucius - are the only ones in the family that know that Harry’s getting married tomorrow. Harry puts the bucket down next to his father’s desk and leans down to grab polishing spray and a duster. He doesn’t quite get to the bucket as a paper on his father’s desk catches his eye. It has his name on it. Harry picks it up and reads it. So that’s why his parents make him wear contacts to change his eye colour! He’s adopted and… oh shit! His birth father is the last person he expects him to be. Harry knows that Tom has a son that was given to a family member of the boy’s mother but he never expected that he was the son. Harry pulls out his phone and calls Tom.

_“Hey baby. What’s up?”_

“I just found something out that changes everything.”

_“You’re not pregnant are you?”_

“God no. One I’m male you moron and two if that was going to happen it would have happened already. You know what my luck’s like.”

_“What happened then? I can’t think of anything else that changes everything.”_

“Mum and I are cleaning the house…”

_“What fun.”_

“This is serious Tom.”

_“Sorry. You know humor is my coping mechanism.”_

“It’s okay. I was going to get some stuff out of the bucket with all the cleaning crap in and a paper on my dad’s desk caught my eye. It’s adoption papers. I’m Hadrian. I’m your son.” He breaks down crying.

_“Baby, I still love you and we’re still going ahead tomorrow.”_

“But my parents…”

_“Don’t get a fucking say. They hid this from you for all these years and you’re an adult now. You can shag whoever the fuck you like. And it’s not like you don’t already call me Daddy.”_

Harry blushes. He then hears footsteps on the stairs. He shoves the papers he was holding under some others and crouches down.

“Gotta go mum’s coming. Love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

Harry hangs up and stuffs his phone into his pocket. He grabs his foot in supposed pain. Harry’s mum - Lily - walks in.

“Are you okay sweetie?” She asks, concerned.

“I just stubbed my toe pretty hard. I’m fine.”

“Oh good.”

They start cleaning.

“So what’s your Uncle Lucius got planned for tomorrow?” Lily asks.

Lucius taking Harry and Draco out for the day is the cover for the wedding.

“We’re going to get some food and we’re off bowling.”

They actually are going for a meal then are going bowling after Harry and Tom get married.

“Sounds good. What’re you going to wear?”

“A suit.”

“Which one?”

“I was thinking the navy three piece since I don’t get to wear it that often.”

“Why?”

“It’s blue Mum. We’re not allowed to wear blue, green, yellow or red on anything other than ties and cufflinks.”

“Oh yes.”

When you start at Hogwarts you’re put into one of four houses; Slytherin - Harry’s house - , Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Your house determines your timetable and what form you’re in. Harry’s in a mixed form of Slytherins and Gryffindors. His form tutor is the head of Slytherin himself, Severus Snape.

“Speaking of your job, how was it today?”

Harry works three thirty till five Monday thru Thursday, three thirty till four thirty on Fridays and nine till twelve on Saturdays.

“It was good. I’m needed at this big meeting on Monday afternoon so could you call me in sick at school on Monday please?”

“What if someone from school recognises you?”

“They won’t. I wear plain contacts at work, not coloured ones with glasses and I have my piercings in. Plus I wear makeup.”

Harry has three rings in the top of his left ear - green, silver and black - , a black bar through his left eyebrow, a silver ring in his right nostril and an emerald stud in his right lobe.

“Why you got that bar through your eyebrow baffles me. You look like you’re part of a gang.”

“Mum, without it I look twelve. Before I got it I kept on getting ID'd by any fucker I work with.”

“You never needed to get a job Harry. We’ve got plenty of money and you don’t have time to be a proper teenager, to go out and have fun.”

“I don’t want that Mum. I like working. It means that I have my own money and I can be independent.”

“You earn what? Five pounds an hour.”

“No. I earn a lot more than that and I’ll still have the job no matter my A-Level grades.”

“What do you earn then?”

“Fifty an hour.”

“How does that work? I’m a GP and I earn forty-five an hour.”

“I’m only supposed to earn twenty an hour but I get extra to cover travel, makeup and clothes. No one wants a scruffy, late PA. Plus my boss likes me.”

“How you got that job I will never know.”

“I’m good looking and bright. Therefore PA material.”

“My boss’s PA is a right piece of work.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s such a bitch. Doesn’t even do any work. Sits around all day playing on her phone.”

“Your boss must be a right loner then. I hardly get time to even get a coffee, least of all play on my phone.”

“He is a bit. Does your office have a gossip ring?”

“Oh yeah. Usually to do with me. There’s this guy in Accounts that never listens to a word I say and thinks he’s better than me just because he’s older than me. He’s only been there six months. I’m on my third year with the company. Who the fuck does he think he is?”

“I’ve got a twat a bit like that. He’s awful. Misogynistic prick.”


	2. To get ice cream or commit a felony. I'll decide in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia.

Harry unlocks the door and walks inside.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad! I'm home!"

"Hello sweetie! We're in the dining room." Lily calls.

Harry walks into the dining room to see his Mum, Dad and Grandparents sat around the table.

"Hadrian you look so handsome in your suit." Harry's grandmother - Euphemia - coos.

"Thanks Grandma."

"Sit down son." Harry's father - James - says.

Harry sits down next to his mum. His phone goes off. He pulls it out. To see a text from Tom

_Baby do you need me to call your school to get you out of tomorrow?_

**_No. My mother said she'll call in for me._ **

_Okay. Have a good evening. Love you._

**_Love you too._ **

"Who's that?" Euphemia asks.

"My boss. He was just reminding me about the meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting? You best not be missing any school."

"Grandma, no matter my A-Level results I still have this job so school isn't my top priority any more." 

"A good education is important."

"I got my job on ten 9s at GCSE. My boss won't give two fucks if I fail everything."

"Language! Your boss should care. They're important."

"Grandma, a couple of A-Levels aren't going to change my skills as a PA much."

"I hope you don't wear that stupid eyebrow thing for work."

"I do wear it because my boss prefers us to have our piercings in, then having a tonne of holes everywhere."

"What company do you work for?" Harry's grandfather- Fleamont - asks.

"Riddle inc."

"The boss of that company is a homosexual."

"So am I."

"Since when?" James asks.

"Since I was eight."

"It's a sin. You're going to hell."

Harry stands up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asks.

"Hell apparently."

He walks out of the room.

"What is with that boy?" Fleamont asks.

"I'm not entirely sure. He was acting quite oddly this morning." Lily sighs.

"Who does he hang around with at school?"

"His cousin Draco mostly."

"Well there's your answer. That boy's father is a queer."

What they don't realise is that Harry is moving stuff from his room into his car.

"Uncle Lucius is bomb. You can't say shit about him." Harry calls from the stairs.

"How that boy got a job baffled me."

Harry walks down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Sweetie where are you going?"

"To get ice cream or commit a felony. I'll decide in the car." He calls walking out of the front door.


	3. Get the ice cream and the tissues!

Harry knocks on his godfathers' front door. He hasn't seen them in awhile because they fell out with his parents. The door is opened by Sirius.

"Hi Uncle Pads."

"Hello Harry." He pulls him into a hug. "What're you doing here?" 

"I may or may not have just come out to Mum and Dad whilst Dad's parents were in the room."

"And you need somewhere to stay for awhile?"

"Yeah." 

"Your shit in your car?"

"Yep."

"Honey!" Sirius calls into the house.

"Yeah?" Sirius' husband calls back.

"Get the ice cream and the tissues!" 

"On it!" 

"Come on let's get your stuff."

They get all of Harry's stuff out of his car and carry it inside.

"How many suits?" Sirius' husband - Remus - asks.

"I'm a working man therefore own more suits than necessary." 

Remus rolls his eyes. 

~~~

An hour later they are all sat in the living room with a pint of ice cream each.

"So any secret partners we should know about?" Sirius asks elbowing Harry in the side.

"Well, I err… may or may not have gotten married this afternoon."

"What's his name and what does he look like?"

"His name's Tom. He's 6'3, red eyes, brown hair, a jawline that could kill and cheekbones higher than a druggy."

"Oooh sounds nice. Now for the big one. How rich is he?"

"CEO of an international publishing company rich."

"Way hey! Harry's got himself a sugar daddy."

Harry goes bright red.

"Sirius don't. You're embarrassing the poor bloke." 

"Sorry. So what's the real reason you no longer want to live in the same house as your parents?"

"They lied to me about who my real parents are."

"What?" Remus asks.

"I'm adopted." 

"Holy fuck. Do you know who your birth parents are?"

"Yeah."

"Go on."

"Bellatrix Black..."

"And you've married your own father. You really are fate's favourite chew toy." Remus finished.

"Yeah. That's about the long and the short of it."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Do the idiots that call themselves your parents know?"

"No."

"Did you have a good leaving line? Mine was 'fuck this shit I'm out'."

"To get ice cream or commit a felony. I'll decide in the car."

Sirius high fives his godson. "I'm so proud of you."


	4. I’ll show you later.

Harry walks into the kitchen looking like shit.

"You look like shit." Sirius says.

"I know." Harry replies.

"Are you okay to go into work today?"

"Yeah I'm just stressed about the meeting this afternoon."

"How long were you on the phone last night?" Remus asks.

"Three hours."

"You should have stayed with Tom last night."

"You know what my parents are like about sleepovers on a school night. I would have had to tell them I was at Draco's."

"Well if you want to you can stay at Tom's tonight. As long as you're not late to school tomorrow."

"Really?" Harry asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Harry." Remus says. "You're an adult now. We can't stop you from spending time with your husband."

"I'm sure that those morons who pretend to be my parents would try."

"Yeah well they're not here and we're really cool so don't give a fuck about who you're getting any from."

"Even if that person is your birth father."

"Thanks."

"No probs. Cub."

~~~

Harry, Remus and Sirius are eating their breakfast when Harry’s phone rings. Sirius sees the name and looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow. ‘Daddy’.

“Do you want me to answer that for you?” He asks, presuming that James Potter is the one calling Harry.

“No it’s fine.” Harry picks up the phone and looks Sirius dead in the eye as he answers it. “Hi Tom.”

Sirius chokes and Remus falls off his chair laughing.

_“Is everything okay over there Har?”_

“Yeah. Uncle Pads is just choking on his breakfast whilst Uncle Moony is on the floor laughing.”

_“Why?”_

“I’ll show you later.”

_“I look forward to it.”_


	5. Go easy on him. It’s his first day.

Harry is in the car on his way to work when he gets a call. It’s an unknown number but that’s not unusual for Harry so he presses the button on the dashboard to answer it.

“Hello, this is Hadrian Potter. Speaking?”

_“Harry it’s Mum. I’m so sorry about your grandparents’ behaviour. It was a bit of a shock for them. We had no clue. Please come home.”_

“I’m sorry but I don’t want to live with people who lie to their supposed child about the aforesaid child’s real parents.”

_“What?”_

“I saw the papers on Dad’s desk when we were cleaning on Saturday. When were you planning on telling me or were you going to keep it a secret that I would only find out when it was too late for me to be mad at you?”

_“Sweetie we thought it would be best if you didn’t know.”_

“And you wonder why Uncle Pads and Uncle Moony don’t speak to you any more when you pull shit like this.” _Silence._ “So you’ve got nothing to say. Lovely. I’ve got other things to be dealing with right now. Goodbye.”

He ends the call and pulls into the Riddle inc. car park. He sees that someone is in his parking space. This isn’t going to end well for them. He finds a spare parking space that he knows isn’t anyone’s as he designed the parking system. Harry grabs his bag and gets out of the car. He walks over to his space and takes a picture of the number plate. Hadrian walks into reception.

“Good morning Mr Potter.” The receptionist - Jenny - says, chreerily.

“Good morning Jenny. Can you see who’s car this is? They’ve parked in my space.” He says holding his phone that is open on the picture of the plate up.

“Sure.” She types the plate into her computer. “Randal Lucas. Head of Editing’s new secretary. Go easy on him. It’s his first day.”

“Even though my parking space says ‘Hadrian Potter’ in massive fuck off letters?”

“You’ve got a point. Thingy in accounts did it to me once. You know the one that’ll trash talk anyone who’s even just five minutes younger than him.”

“I know who you mean.” He leans forward to whisper in her ear. “You didn’t hear this from me but management doesn’t exactly like him.” He leans back again.

“I wonder why. Don’t forget about that blasted meeting.”

“I’m not going to. It’s the reason I get out of everyone’s favorite, non LGBT inclusive once yearly class.”

“I missed it when I was fifteen because I was in labor with my daughter and once I was back I was sat down in a room with a teacher who didn’t know why I’d missed the class in the first place. In the end I just fell off my chair laughing.”

“That would only happen to someone who works here.”

“Sounds about right.”

“See you later.” Harry says and starts walking to the lifts.

“Bye.”


	6. Genuine question. Are you blind?

Harry gets out of the lift on the top floor of editing and walks down the corridor to the double doors at the end. He scans his ID card and the doors open. 

Each person’s ID card is keyed to different areas of the building and can only open certain doors. Everyone knows this. What they don’t know is that when the cards are in the building the card’s whereabouts can be tracked from both Harry and Tom’s phones and computers. Which means that if someone is somewhere they shouldn’t be or is on their break a bit too long Harry or Tom - normally Harry - can appear at that location and gently remind them to go back to where they should be. Also the system will alert Harry and Tom if two people are in a confined space together. Tom’s idea - ‘They’re here to work not have sex.’ He said to explain his idea but yet an hour later was fucking Harry over his desk.

“Hello can I help you?” The man, sat at the desk next to the doors opposite to the ones that Harry just walked through, asks.

“Hi. I’m looking for Randal Lucas.”

“That’s me.”

“Can you move your car please? You’re parked in my space.”

“I wasn’t told that people had their own parking spaces.”

“That’s because they’re labeled with the person who parks there’s name.”

“I didn’t see that.”

“Genuine question. Are you blind?”

“No.”

“Then how come you didn’t see the eight inch letters that spelled out my name?”

“Look kid, I don’t know how things work around here.”

“Kid? If I was a kid I wouldn’t have a car, a job or a husband.”

“You have a husband?”

“Yeah I do he just so happens to be the head of this entire company so I’d move your car if i were you.” Harry says then turns on his heel and walks out.


	7. I have a bet on with Josh in accounts.

“Hadrian.” Tom’s secretary - Daphne - says , stood in the doorway of Tom and Harry's office. Tom has popped out to grab him and Harry some food to eat before the meeting.

“Yep?” Harry asks looking up from his desk.

“I was in the kitchen making a coffee and I heard Head of Editing say that you're married.”

“I am.”

“If it’s anyone other than our esteemed boss I swear to god it ain’t going to end well.”

“Why?”

“I have a bet on with Josh in accounts.”

“Yes. Tom and I are married.”

“Wonderful. Can I use the intercom?”

“Sure.”

Daphne walks over to the intercom on the wall.


	8. Bold of you to presume I can remember.

Draco is sat at a table having lunch with Blaize Zambine and Astoria Greengrass when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his bag and answers it without checking the caller id.

“Hello.”

_“Oh thank god. I didn’t know if you’d be in class. I need your help.”_

“With what?”

_“What’s Harry's McDonald’s order?”_

“Bold of you to presume I can remember.”

_“He’s your cousin.”_

“He’s your husband.”

_“You do have a point there.”_

“All I can remember is that he has something with medium fries and an oreo McFlurry.”

_“Okay.”_

“Call Father, he might know.”

_“I will. Thank Draco.”_

“No probs Tom.” He hangs up and puts his phone back in his bag.

“Who was that?” Astoria asks.

“Tom.”

“Surname if you don’t mind Draco.”

“Riddle. Tom Riddle.”

“As in Riddle inc. Tom Riddle?” Blaise asks.

“Yeah.”

“How on earth do you know him?”

“One of my cousins is married to him.”

“Speaking of your cousins, what’s happened to Harry?”

“IBS attack. He did not look good this morning but he should be fine tomorrow.”

“Where was he last night? The room he was in on his insta story didn’t look like his.”

“He’s at Uncle Moony and Uncle Pad’s. Harry’s fallen out with his parents.”

“About what?”

“It’s not my tale to tell.”

“Secret lover?” Blaise guesses.

“No.”

“Aww that was my only guess.”

“Shame.”


	9. You can thank me later.

Tom walks into his and Harry’s office to see his husband scowling at his computer screen.

“I’ve got lunch.” Harry just hums. “Baby what’s the matter?”

“Head of Editing being a moron. Can you send out a memo to everyone attending the meeting reminding them that they do not need to bring their secretary to the meeting?” 

“Sure.”

"Thanks."

Tom puts Harry's food on his desk and sits down at his own.

"You got me Maccies?"

"I did."

Harry looks in the bag. "You got my order right too."

“I called four separate people to make sure it was right.”

“Thank you.”

“You can thank me later.” Tom replies with a wink.

Harry blushes.


	10. ‘happy to help because I have to be’ face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There are mentions of possible abuse and a character is suspected to be a victim of domestic violence. If that's a trigger for you please don't read. 
> 
> I'm not here to trigger people. I'm here to have fun and piss off JKR. Also thanks for 2k. This story had blown up and it's crazy how much you guys are interacting with this story. I'm going away tomorrow (Sep 1) and will be back on Friday (Sep 4). I'll update when I can. Hope everyone has a safe journey back to Hogwarts and I'll see you at the Welcome Feast. - Daylight {Ravenclaw}

Harry walks into school the next morning covered and I mean covered in hickies. He’s also wearing his jumper to cover the marks on his wrist because school would think he’s being abused. Harry hasn’t even made it to the table in the canteen where he and Draco sit before school when a teacher stops him.

“Excuse me, young man.” They say.

Harry turns around and puts on his ‘happy to help because I have to be’ face. “Yes?”

“I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“Why?”

“I just need you to.”

“Can I quickly call my godparents to tell them I got to school okay? It’s just I wasn’t at theirs last night.”

“Once we get where we’re going.”

“Okay.”

They start walking and Harry has a sinking suspicion that this is about the state of his neck. They walk into the nurse's office.

“Sit down. You can make your call now. And can you ask a responsible adult to come in? We need to talk to them.”

“Sure.” Harry says. He sits down and pulls out his phone. He calls Sirius.

_“Good morning, oh creature of the night.”_

“And you’re not?”

_“Never said I wasn’t.”_

“I’m at school and they need you two to come in.”

_“Why?”_

“I’m not entirely sure.”

_“We’ll be there in five minutes.”_

“K, great. See you then. Bye.”

_“Bye bye.” He hangs up._

“My godparents are on their way. They should be here in five minutes.”

“Good.”

The school nurse comes in. Harry sighs. Last year their nurse retired and if she was here she would know immediately that Harry is a bottom and would send him on his way to class.

“Oh my days. You poor boy. What happened? Do you want me to call the police?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“What’s your name?”

“Hadrian Thomas Lycan Riddle.”

The nurse types something into her computer. “It says that you were off yesterday.”

“I had work.”

“Are you sure about that?” The teacher asks.

“Yes. Professor Snape saw me there. As well as multiple co-workers and my boss.”

“Okay. I need you to take your jumper off and roll your sleeves up.”

Harry takes his jumper off and rolls his sleeves up. The two gasp.

“How long were you tied up?”

“Not a clue. Time flies when you’re having fun. And no that wasn’t sarcastic.”

There is a knock on the door and Harry puts his jumper back on.

“Come in.”

The door opens and Sirius and Remus walk in.

“Bloody hell Harry.” Sirius says. “How long were you at it last night?”

“Three hours? Possibly.”

“We are going to need to have stern words with your husband about what is and isn’t appropriate on a school night.” Remus says.

“Uncle Pads, I’m sure you would have looked something similar to this after you two got married.”

“The kid has a point.”

“Do you not have any concealer?”

“No. I used the last of it on Saturday because the only thing that gets done on Saturdays is me.”

"I'm sorry to cut this little chat short but we need to find out who did this so we can call the police."

"So safely and concentually exploring kinks with my husband is illegal now?"

"It looks like you've been a victim of domestic violence."

"I'm not. My parents are arseholes but that's a whole other story."

"So this isn't domestic violence?"

"No. My husband was abused as a child. He wouldn't do that to someone else."

The nurse looks to Remus and Sirius. "Have you met this man?"

"Yes. He's not that sort of person. Harry would not be spending time with him if he was."


	11. My husband is slightly possessive.

There is a knock on the classroom door.

“Come in.” Snape calls.

Harry opens the door and walks in. He shuts the door behind him and waits for Snape to tell him to go to his seat.

“Ah, Mr Potter, you’ve decided to grace us with your presents. Pray tell, what’s your excuse this time? Another IBS attack?”

Harry smiles. “No Sir. I was taken to see the school nurse the second I arrived at school this morning and my godparents had to be called in to verify my story as the school nurse and the teacher who took me to see her didn’t believe me.”

“And what happened to your neck?”

“My husband is slightly possessive.”

“Oh god TMI, Harry. I do not need to think about what you and Tom get up to in your spare time.” Draco whines.

“Mr Potter you will have an after school detention for not only being twenty minutes late to my lesson but also lying about your reason for being absent yesterday.”

“I can’t do detention Sir.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah, as you full well know, I have a thing called a job and my shift starts at half three. I don’t fancy doing any overtime this week. I’ll do a lunch detention, no probs. It'll be nice to sit and do something mindless for half an hour.” Harry knows he’s won because Snape is conflicted as to whether he should give Harry detention or not since Harry would enjoy it. “Can I sit down now?”


	12. Knowing your luck, Umbridge.

Harry and Draco are in History and their teacher is currently shouting at one of their classmates.

“So you think they going to pull you out for Sex Ed?”

“I hope so. It’ll be so funny.”

“Yeah.”

“Jenny on reception got pregnant when she was fifteen and was in labor on Sex Ed day. When she came back they got her to do Sex Ed with a teacher who didn’t know why she had missed it in the first place.”

Draco laughs. “What a mood.”

“I wonder who it’ll be.”

“Knowing your luck, Umbridge.”

“Yes.”

“Make sure to tell her that Tom is older than you just to see her face.”

“Oh I will.”

There’s a knock at the classroom door. Draco nudges Harry and grins. Their teacher tells the person to come in. In walks… Umbridge!

“I need to speak to Hadrian Potter. Bring your things.”

Harry packs up his stuff. “Meet me at my car, Drake, and I’ll drop you off at Uncle Moony and Uncle Pads’ on my way to work.”

“K. See you then.”

Harry walks over to Umbridge and they start walking to her classroom.

“You’re not in trouble.”

“That makes a change.” He laughs.

They walk into her classroom and Harry sits down on a table.

“Mr Potter tables are not for sitting on. Would you behave like this if you had a job?”

“Err yeah. My boss doesn’t care if we sit on the tables.” ‘Uno reverse bitch! ’

“Yesterday you were not here therefore missed your Sex Education class. I have been asked to do it with you now.” Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at what she just said. “Now the first thing you need to know is that sex before marriage is a sin.”

“Good thing I’m married then.”

“Mr Potter don’t be preposterous. You’re seventeen. You’re too young to be married.”

“I’m eighteen actually. It was my birthday a week yesterday.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. How do you think I got married otherwise? My parents don’t even know I’m with anyone.”

“Well they’ll find out when your wife gets pregnant.”

Harry bursts out laughing. “So you think I’m straight? Oh my god. What is with this school?”

“You’re a homosexual?”

“Yeah. We find it’s a pretty good form of contraception.”

“That’s a sin.”

“So I heard.”

“You’ll go to hell.”

“With all the other gays? Cool. It’ll be a party every night of the week for all eternity."


	13. HAVE TWO! BOG OFF!

Remus, Sirius and Tom are sat eating breakfast- Harry's not up yet - when there's a knock at the front door. 

"Who the fuck is knocking on our front door at seven in the fucking am?" Sirius asks to the room in general.

"I'll get it." Remus says, getting up. He walks to the front door and opens it. He rolls his eyes when he sees who it is. "What do you two want?" He asks. 

"We want to see our son." James answers, forcefully.

"Your son? As far as I know he's not your son and that's why he no longer wants to live with you."

"He's our son! We adopted him. We gave him a home when those people couldn't be bothered to."

"Those people? Don't you mean the people who gave you a chance to be parents when you couldn't yourself? You wanted to be parents so badly but yet you still managed to screw up. And don’t even start on them for not taking care of Harry. You know why they couldn’t. You really think Bella wanted this for her only child? I don’t think that she would ever have dreamed that you would force Harry to wear contacts to change his eye colour from the age of four. Why did you do that anyway? I do know that answer but I want to hear it out of your mouths.”

“Then you might actually realise how damaging it was to Harry.” Sirius says, stood behind his husband.

“It was for the greater good.”

“God you sound like Dumbledore. Bella was devastated when she had to give Harry up. She thought that giving him to you would mean that he had a good life. If she knew what had happened to Harry it would break her.” Tom says.

“If she wanted to keep him so bad then she wouldn’t have been a criminal.”

“She may be a criminal but at least she’s not a liar.” Tom retorts.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I’m off back to bed. Tom come get me when they’ve gone.” Harry says, turning around and heading back up the stairs. Nobody noticed him come down in the first place.

Tom laughs. "How telling."

"Who even are you?"

"I don't think you're ready for the answer to that question." Remus says.

"We want to speak to Harry."

"Well he's made it clear that he doesn't want to speak to you."

"Let us see our son!"

"We only want a word with him."

"HAVE TWO! BOG OFF!" Harry calls from upstairs.

Remus bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. Tom and Sirius do laugh. 

"I don't think he's going to speak to either of you anytime soon.”

“How do you know that? You don’t know him as well as we do.”

“No, I know him better than you both do.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“OH HE DOES!!” Harry calls from upstairs.

Tom smirks. “Uno reverse.”

“I think you need to leave.” Remus says.

“You have our son.”

“Harry is an adult. He can live with whoever he wants.”

“And we’re next in line to look after him anyway.”

“Err no. My sister would be.”

“Err no. Bella, Harry’s birth mother, is my cousin. Now leave before we call the police.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the Tracy Beaker reference? - Daylight


	14. Small problem, I don’t have a suit with me.

Harry and Draco are having lunch at school a few days later.

“I need to get some work lined up for January. After Christmas is always so dull and boring.” Draco is a freelance photographer.

“Well we need a photographer to head our pride campaign. Last year we had a straight guy head it and it was appalling.”

“I remember.”

“And we were wondering if you’d like to head it. You’re gay and you know us.”

“Me? Harry I’m a small time photographer. That’s ridiculous.”

“No it’s not. Tom and I’s wedding pictures were beautiful. You’d be great.”

“I don’t know.”

“Dray, it’ll boost your career as a freelancer or it’ll give you a job with us.”

“A job? Me?”

“Yes. We need a new head of photography. It’ll mean working through your school lunch and stuff but you’re used to that already.”

“The head of photography? I’m seventeen.”

“I’m eighteen and I’m the CEO of the entire company’s PA. So will you do it?”

“Yeah. Yeah I will.”

“Good. I’d hoped you’d say that.” He pulls some papers and his pencil case out of his backpack. 

“You already drew up a contract?”

“Yes. Tom and I did it last night. All you need to do is read it and sign it, then you’re part of the company.”

“Okay.” Draco reads the contract and signs at the bottom of the second page.

“Welcome to the company.” Harry says whilst putting the papers and his pencil case back in his bag. “You can start today if you like.”

“Sounds good. Small problem, I don’t have a suit with me.”

“We have time for you to go home and get changed.”

“Okay.”


	15. Not An Update But Really Important

Hey guys,

I was on tik tok and I heard a sound that kinda upset me in a pissing me of kinda way. It said that you shouldn't ship Snape with anyone. The creator of that sound made a video laughing at my comment that I made saying that Snarry/Tomarry shippers are really nice (coz you guys are). Everyone was like 'sike' 'bet this is a joke' in the comments. One person even said I was being groomed because of my opinion. I wanted to warn you that this is out there as it could upset some of you. If you scroll through the stories I have published on here you can see that I'm not scared of a little insest here and there. After all it's the game the whole family can play (lol). Please feel free to use this comments section as a safe space to share your stories (I have a few to tell). Be careful about who you tell about what you ship. I was blocked by someone just because I ship Snarry. To end on a happy-ish note, Re-Sorted got 85k on wattpad. If you wanna read you can read it on here. Wattpad can be an awful place some of the people on there are toxic af.

Please wear a mask and stay off wattpad.

\- Daylight (Dee) Midnight xx


	16. Tom is always in a manky mood in October.

Harry and Draco walk into form. They sit down and pull out paperwork that they need to do.

“Doing homework last minute are we?” Snape asks.

“No. This is stuff from work.” Draco says.

“I am going to murder Tom if he gives me any more flipping papper work. I swear to god. I have never in my life had this much paperwork to do.”

“I hate this so much. I’m a photographer not an office worker.”

“Tom is always in a manky mood in October.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s when Mum was locked up.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Your mother has never been to prison Potter.” Snape says.

“My surname is Riddle for starters and I’m adopted. My mother is wrongly locked up in prison and I’m fighting for her. So stop telling me what my life is. You don’t know shit on me.”

“Nicely said.” Draco says.

“Detention.”

“Get fucked.” Harry says not looking up from his paperwork. “I’m eighteen already if I walk out and don’t come back the law can’t go shit.”

“If you walk out you’ll never get anywhere in life.”

“I already have a job and a husband. My life of luxury isn’t going anywhere.”

“I will be phoning home. Your insolence needs to be punished.”

“I don’t live at home. I live with my godparents four nights a week and my husband three nights a week. Have fun.”


	17. Hadrian told his form tutor to, and I quote, ‘get fucked’.

The home phone rings. Sirius looks up from his paperwork.

“For fuck’s sake.” He gets up and walks over to where the phone stand is attached to the wall. He picks the phone up and answers it. “Detective Sergeant Sirius Lupin, speaking?”

_“This is Mrs Bagshot the receptionist from Hadrian’s school.”_

“Ah yes. What’s he done now?” Sirius asks.

_“Hadrian told his form tutor to, and I quote, ‘get fucked’.” She answers, sounding appalled._

“And what did Sniv-Snape do to provoke this reaction?”

_“What do you mean?”_

“Harry isn’t the type to randomly swear at teachers.” Sirius hears Harry make an affirming noise in the background. “Can you pass me to Harry please?”

_There’s some shuffling noises. “Hi Uncle Pads.”_

“Hello Cub. What happened?”

_“Well, Draco and I were doing some paperwork and discussing why Tom’s in a manky mood at the moment. Sniv-Snape called me Potter then said that my mother has never been in prison.”_

Sirius takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Right head home Cub and we’ll get this sorted.”

_“Right okay see you soon.”_


	18. I married you for fuck’s sake.

Harry’s phone rings and he looks at it in distaste. He pauses the movie and leans over to the coffee table and answers his phone without seeing who it is.

“Hello, Hadrian Riddle.”

_“I do know who you are Harry, I married you for fuck’s sake.”_

“Oh hi Tom.”

_“Where in the name of Satan are you?”_

“On the sofa, in my jammies, eating ice cream and watching my way through all nine Star Wars.”

_“What’re you doing at home?”_

“I got pulled out during first period.”

_“Why? Is everything okay Baby?” Tom asks, concern deeply rooted in his voice._

“Snape was being a total arsehole. Uncle Pads brought me home. I’m taking the rest of the week off school to get my head back in the game.”

_“Do you want to work? I’m sure I won’t blow anything up if you don’t.”_

“I will. I need to do more full days. It’s all getting on top of me. I want to spend time with you not with my paperwork or homework.”

_“Okay. It’ll be nice to have you in the office more. I’ve got to go, Daphne says there’s someone to see me. Love you”_

“Love you too.” He puts the phone down.


	19. the nicest thing a professor at this school has ever said to me

Harry walks into school and Hermione Granger comes up to him.

“Harry why’re you wearing grey trousers without the school logo? Snape’s going to kill you!”

“Because I’m going to a work function after school. I won’t have time to run to the office and change.”

“What kind of function?”

“A work one.” Draco says from behind Hermione.

Hermione spins around. “How would you know anything about it Malfoy?”

“Because I’m the head of Photography. I get to go too.” He grabs Harry’s arm and drags him to a table in the dining hall.

~~~

Five minutes later Professor McGonagall - the head of Gryffindor - comes over to them.

“What’s with the grey trousers lads?”

“We’ve got a work function at four that’s forty minutes away. We won’t have time to change before.”

“Fair enough. If anyone gives you any trouble tell them to speak to me.”

“We will. Thank you Professor.”

“Not a problem. I know that my colleagues aren’t exactly sympathetic to you lot having jobs. Someone needs to be on your side.”

“I think that is the nicest thing a professor at this school has ever said to me.” Harry says.

“I’m sorry that that’s the case.”


End file.
